Paging systems typically comprise a paging terminal and a radio frequency transmitter interfaced with a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to allow system user to send a page via telephone to any of a plurality of pagers. Two popular methods currently exist for entering pages into the terminal through the telephone. In the first method, each pager in the system has, associated with it, at least one telephone number that is recognized by the system and corresponds to a code that resides in the pager's memory. By entering a particular number into the telephone, the system user indicates which page in the system he wishes to alert and causes the paging system to generate and transmit that pager's code. In the case where the pager being paged is an information type such as voice, numeric, or alphanumeric, the terminal follows the initial telephone connection by prompting the user to enter any information he wishes to send to the pager (for example: voice, numeric, or alphanumeric message).
In the second page entry method, the paging terminal is accessed by calling a predetermined terminal access telephone number that is independent of particular system user or pager. After connection to the terminal in this manner, the system user is prompted by the system to enter a plurality of digits (typically four) that are recognized by the system and corresponds to a code stored in the memory of the pager he wishes to alert. Then, as in the first method, the terminal prompts the system user to enter an appropriate information message for an information-type pager.
It should be noted that for applications such as alpha paging and on-site paging, the telephone and PSTN or portion thereof can be replaced by various other appropriate data entry devices.
Since the paging terminal must perpetually manage the receipt, processing, and retransmission of a plurality of messages, the terminal typically comprises a memory for queueing received pages. Normally, the terminal memory is managed on a first in, first out basis. When stored pages reach the "top" of the queue, they are sent to the radio frequency transmitter where they are applied as modulation to the radio frequency and sent over-the-air to the user of the paging receiver.
An important shortcoming of today's art int he area of paging systems is the handling of pages entered into the terminal during system downtime. Typically, when paging systems are down from malfunction or during maintenance, they do not accept new incoming pages. If a system user attempts to enter a page into a system that is down, he will normally receive some type of notification that the paging system is down and that he should try to enter his page at a later time. The characteristics of today's systems can be inefficient and frustrating. When a system user has an important page to send during system downtime, he must continue to retry sending until the system is again running, which can be very time-consuming and aggravating since the user must remember to repeatedly attempt to send the page until the system is again running and accepts it.
Thus, what is needed is an improved paging system for handling incoming pages during system downtime.